IM A WHAT?
by SlytherinMommy
Summary: im trying to finish this i went back and cleaned up the chapters and im going to write a new on later today. Harry is a daddy! In harrys 7th year he gets a big surprise! Will harry be able to beat the dark lord and be a good father? Read and find out! will be HPSS. WIP!
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the Actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

AN: of those of you that have been reading (if anyone is) Silver Wings and Tails of Love I swear I'm trying to write it I really am but yea like um for some reason the stupid thing doesn't want me to write it but it will be finished at some point I promise!

Also yea I stumbled onto this a challenge by Dahilas so and it caught my eye

So I was like hey why not.

Also Sirius is alive and the half blood prince never ever never happened ok?

Beta'd by the lovely sinceresnark

**~~~~~  
2012 AN: I started this years ago and never finished it im going to attempt to do so now but no promises. Also id like to make it very clear that this is in no way a mary sue ok? I came across this challenge and accepted it. Also when I was researching names for the baby I came across Kaden and fell in love with the name and I decided then that if I ever had a baby boy I would name him that. Im 23 and my sons name is Caden. But once again this IS NOT A MARY SUE!  
**HPSSSSHPHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

For the first time in Harry's life at Hogwarts, he had gone home for the Christmas holidays. The students had been sent home most of the students' parents wanted them home and Dumbledore felt Harry could use the extra blood protection.

The Dursleys had not been in the least bit happy with this, so they made him stay away from the house as much as possible. He didn't even have to do chores as long as he wasn't around them they didn't care where he was or what he was doing. He spent most of his free time roaming around the park.

He had met a beautiful young girl there, and had started a bit of a relationship with her. Before he had gone back to Hogwarts, he had told her that he was a wizard. He also told her he would like to stay in touch, so they worked out a plan to owl each other back and forth with Hedwig.

Harry sat in his Potions class, taking notes as Snape barked them out. Class was almost finished when there was a knock at the door. All of the students turned to see what was going on.

"Enter," snapped Professor Snape. A fifth year girl poked her head in the room, and Snape barked, "Well, are you just going to stand there, or will you tell me why you have interrupted my class?"

The girl hurried across the room, handed the professor a note, and then hurried out.  
Snape read the note over, without looking up, said, "Potter, the headmaster would like to see you."

Harry started gathering his things, and Hermione whispered, "What do you think it's about, Harry?"

"Yeah, mate, what does he need to see you so bad for?"

Harry looked at his two best friends, shrugged, and hurried out of the room. He was at a loss as to what the headmaster could possibly need to see him so badly for. He stepped in front of the statue, and said, "Twizzlers."

The door to the headmaster's office opened as soon as he stood before it. Harry walked in, and was rather surprised to see the headmaster holding a baby.

"Come in, come in, my boy. Tea? Lemon drop?" was the headmaster's greeting. Harry shook his hand and looked at the old man, then the baby, and began to wonder what in the hell was going on.

The baby had jet-black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. In fact, he could have sworn he had seen them before, but he couldn't place them with a face.

"Have a seat, my boy." Harry realized that he had been just standing there, staring, so he took a seat across from him.

The old wizard smiled, and asked Harry how his summer had been. "Fine, sir," Harry answered, and was really starting to wonder what the hell Had happened this time when he asked him how last year's Christmas holiday had gone. Harry was somewhat puzzled by that one.

"Um, fine, I guess, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, and looked at Harry over His half-moon spectacles. "Sir, what's going on? Why did you ask to see me, and whose baby is that?"

Dumbledore sighed, and said, "Harry, do you know anyone by the name of Adora Hart?"

That name shocked Harry, and put him off his guard. "Y-y-yes, sir. What does she have to do with this?"

The headmaster sighed. "Well, my boy, it seems that she has had a bit of an accident, and can no longer take care of Kaden, here."

Harry stared at the headmaster, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Adora had a son? Since when? He didn't look to be any more than a month or two old. Why would she send him here?

And then, it hit him like a brick. "Sir, why did she send the baby here?"

"Well, my dear boy, it seems that you are the father, and she thought he should be with you."

Harry jumped up from his seat, and shouted, "I'M WHAT?"

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

The name Adora means beloved so I thought that ya know beloved hart would be pretty cool like beloved heart!  
I know that the names of Harry's baby and the baby's mom were different buuut I didn't like em so I changed em!

**2012 AN so I've cleaned it up a bit and I'll need a new beta if anyone is willing let me know! Thanks! I'll try to update this but I'm not going to make any promises!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document he

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the Actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

AN: REVAMPED sorta I just did a few things I should have done in the first place!  
**2012 AN: this is once again being cleaned up and will hopefully be finished!**

HP~SS~HP~SS~HP~SS~HP~SS~

Harry stood there staring at Dumbledore totally shocked and amazed by what he was hearing. A father? Him? This couldn't be happening! He was Harry freaking potter the boy-who-lived!

He couldn't even make it through a school year without someone trying to kill him!

How the hell was he going to take care of a baby?

He didn't know the first thing about being a dad! When was he going to have the time to take care of a baby he had classes and training hell the boy hardly had time to sleep much less take care of a baby.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry " I know this is a bit of a shock my boy but you are the child's father and with Adora being incapable of taking care of him he is your responsibility."

Harry flopped back down in his seat and looked at Dumbledore wondering how the man could just pretend like everything was jolly great right now.

"Sir I understand that but how am I going to take care of a baby? I have classes and the training I hardly have time to do my homework!"

The older wizard smiled at the young man who he has come to think of as his one son "I know Harry and we are going to work it out. I think that it would be best if u had your own rooms." Harry looked at the headmaster and nodded.

Dumbledore smiled down at Kaden "professor Snape has a spare room in his private corridors ill ask him if you can have it."

"What? You want me to stay with Snape?" Harry asked shocked that the man would even think such a thing.

Dumbledore smiled at the young wizard in front of him and replied " Harry you're going to need an adult to help you with young Kaden. Also you have the rest of the week off from classes and training I think you should spend some time with you son." with that said Dumbledore stood up and handed the baby to Harry. Harry looked down at the small bundle in his arms. Kaden looked up at his father and smiled at him.

"Also I've sent for a few things you'll need for young Kaden here Madam Pomfrey has them in her office you should go and see her." the old wizard gave a last smile and walked off to a room adjoining the main office.

Harry walked out of the headmaster's office and towards the infirmary with Kaden fast asleep in his arms.

He had made it half way to his destination when Hermione and Ron found him.

"Harry whose baby is that and why are you carrying him around?" Hermione asked when she seen what her best friend was carrying.

"Evidently he's mine" the leader of the golden trio said as he looked down at Kaden.

Ron choked on a piece of apple he was eating "w-w-what? How can it be your kid?"

Harry looked at his best friends and started explain about his Christmas break and how he met Adora and his meeting with Dumbledore.

Harry thought Ron was going to die of shock when he told him he would be staying with Snape.

When Harry finished telling his best friends about everything Dumbledore had told him they were at the infirmary.

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes and walked in the room he has spent much of his Hogwarts life in.

Harry walked into the infirmary with a whirl of thoughts running through his head, how was he going to manage taking care of a baby?

What happened to Adora?

Why did the headmaster want him to stay with snape?

Like Snape was really going to be ok with Harry and a baby stay in his spare room? Heh I think not!

"What the hell are you doing with a baby potter?" Harry looked up and realized he had just been standing there for quite some time thinking.

"What does it look like Malfoy?" Harry snapped and walked into Madam Pomfrey's office mumbling under his breath.

"Well Mr. Potter looks like you've really gotten yourself in a mess this time."

Harry simply nodded and continued to stare at his feet. Pomfrey just shook her head and took baby Kaden from Harry. She laid him down in a bed that had been transfigured into small baby bed that could double as a changing station.

"Well mister potter you can leave for now I'm going to run a few test."

Harry was half way out the door when the medi-witch spoke up again, "Harry why don't you go the library and get some books on how to raise a young wizard?"

Harry nodded and walked out of the medi-witches office with a million and one things running through his head.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he forgot that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him outside the infirmary. That is until he heard, "Harry James Potter I want some answers and I want them now!"

"I know Hermione I do too, I'll tell you what I know on the way to the library."

~TBC~

**Yea I'm not too happy with this at all but I'm going to try to finish it I hate having lose ends like this. Also I really should just rewrite the whole thing but I tried to do that I'd end up saying screw it again. **

re...


End file.
